nicklodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Toons2nite tonight at 3:00/@comment-68.197.83.101-20130412003601
Lets make logic: they have an a adult anyway but this could have different stuff like lost cartoons like Mickey and the flip mirror red mist and real cartoons like South Park I can't wait oh and here the lost episode that will air on this block I hope maybe: I was searching the attic on Saturday while my parents went shopping for groceries when I came across a box labeled ‘old tapes’. Curiously, I opened the box to find a variety of old VHS tapes of different TV shows. The one on the top of the pile caught my eye because of the familiar face. It was called “Mickey and the Flip Mirror”. On the cover was Mickey Mouse with Donald, Goofy and Pete. There was something different though about the way there faces were. Donald look very depressed and sat on the ground holding his legs, Goofy was on the Top of Pete’s boat looking very angry with his fist in the air and one of his shoes were missing, and Pete was hanging off the side of the boat with both hands on the rail trying to pull himself up and his face was a very depressed look. Mickey was the one that caught my eye. He was sitting on a pile of hay with an evil grin on his face. A foot came from the hay at the back, and Mickey was holding a pitch fork with something dripping off it. (Remember I was younger when this happened and it was all black and white the cover and movie so I didn’t take to mind what it could be.) I really wanted to watch it so I closed the box and ran downstairs to the basement and put in the VHS tape and waited for it to start. For about two minutes it was a black screen with fade sounds of waves, then a picture of Mickey came onto the screen and he was leaning from the middle of a skull and crossbones and then it faded to the title screen. It started as a nice day showing Pete’s boat pulling into the harbor and he is very edgy. Goofy comes from the barn in a hurry and starts yelling at Pete and Pete just pushes him out of the way dropping Goofy in the water. The video distorts for a couple of seconds and shows Goofy coming out of the barn again. This time when he runs to Pete Goofy grabs him and whips him to the wall of the barn making a pile of hay from the top trapping Pete underneath. Goofy walks up to him and you get a close up of Goofy's face that shows complete anger once he gets to the hay the screen turns black for a couple a seconds. Words appear saying “10 minutes before” and show Mickey on a hill with Goofy and Donald looking at a mirror. All three on them have scared expressions on their faces. Mickey reaches for the mirror and Lightning strikes the glass shattering it at all three of them. Mickey and Goofy are fine but Donald stumbled back too much falling off the hill. The video distorts again and you hear a laugh. It shows the broken mirror again and you see the shards of glass that still remain on the mirror glow a dark red and repair itself. Mickey looks around and Goofy is seen running down the mountain. Once Mickey looks back at the mirror a hand grabs him and pulls him in and coming out a darker and wrecked up version of Mickey. His clothing is more ripped and he is almost more beast like. The screen fades to Goofy who is still running down the hill and trips on a rock tumbling to the town. Now you see him all cut up and bleeding. You see him being dragged but you can’t tell who it is at the moment. It shows the inside of the barn and Evil Mickey and the mirror there and Mickey put the body into the mirror and a bright light reveals the hooded figure. It’s a darker version of Donald and out of the mirror comes out Evil Goofy. All three of them start to walk in a circle and the screen starts to get static like and then all you can here for five minutes is low humming and footsteps. Then it shows the words “after Pete” it shows goofy covered in a dark liquid dripping from him and the hay all over the place. Mickey and Donald burn the boat down and all three of them walk to the middle of the area. They all look at the screen like they can see me and start walking towards the screen. As they walked they were growing larger and sharper teeth and claws and Donald's beak fell off showing just teeth and foam. The humming started again but so loud and you could see the town in the background burning and you see Pete’s grave at the corner of the screen burst into flames and a hand coming out. I jumped right out of my seat and pushed the TV over slamming it and stopping the video just before they got to the screen but the humming was ringing in my head for the rest of the time. I took the video and the others in the box and burned them all so I wouldn’t be tempted to finish the video or watch anymore in that box that could be worse. The only thing remembering before I burned the video was the cover of the video of Mickey Mouse again. It was different this time. It showed what I last saw. Their evil grins and faces coming towards me, but one thing I will never forget is just when I put the movie into the box to be burned, I saw at the back of the cover. The mirror from the movie showing the original Mickey, Goofy and Donald all depressed and red eyes glowing behind them grabbing them and holding them in the mirror.